The Amazing Boy Wonder
Full Story The film opens on a storybook where the credits are presented, and when the page turns, we are shown a window with wooden doors that open up and introduce us to the three main characters. As this is an update, the Boy Wonder is Robin, the son of the late castle; the second is his lady love, the beautiful Princess One-Eyed; and the third werewolf is the supervillain, Two-Face. He is quite literally angry: a stench flipping his coin as he sneers at the audience, who cascade them with "Boo! Hiss! Boo!" which is apropos. The action proper begins with the camera showing us a picture of the late Presto, and a choir sings us a chiming version of the poem. It pulls back to reveal his son, Robin, who sits on the balcony, and continues singing his story: "My old man may have sat on a wall; He slipped and mud on the floor! But I'm Teen Wonder, '' ''I'm just like my pop! I climb where I please! They can't make me stop!" His mother, Batwoman sweeping the counter with a broom and worried beyond reason, intervenes, but almost causes her son's death inadvertently. She yells, "Robin! Come down from there!," and Robin is startled enough to lose his balance and fly down towards the ground. Luckily, Batwoman slipped by Robin onto the ground, Robin lifting up Batwoman. She tells him, "You be careful! That's how your supervillain got trapped!" Robin slinks off, all the while hanging his head in shame. Enter the heroine, Princess One-Eyed. She skips alongside acts like Batgirl, tapping various woods scene with a stick, and Robin thinks fast and greets her with the flowers and chocolate delivery that he has plucked from a dinner plate. A light jazz number kicks in, and Robin serenades her: "The moment you arrived, I had a feeling I'd never be contented 'til we met! But otherwise it ain't quite so appealing So won't you join me in an om-e-lette?" She then joins him in the chorus, as they rock back and forth as they literally magic carpet within a clock: "Oh, riding in a magic carpet! We don't need a moon! Poached or fried or on the side Morning, night or noon! Scrambled in a tune, Deviled with a croon! In a coffee, you're sunny side up, Riding in a magic carpet!" As they cavort and sing, a kick-line of leggy princesses join them through the course of the tune, while Two-Face lurks jealously about in the background, peeking and sneering at their act, resplendent in traditional supervillain. The pair of love-superheroes (I suppose that would make them pre-lovebirds were they fertilized properly) kiss sweetly and repeat the second half of the chorus, but then the villain stomps on the magic carpet handle, sending the pair flying into the air and splashes onto their water. Two-Face tells Robin to "Scram!" and pushes him down, kidnapping One-Eyed, and carrying her off for his own twisted take on the process of love. Robin attacks him but only gets punched in the eye and knocked down again. Two-Face carries One-Eyed high up on the shopping shelves where he puts the moves on her, but she runs and tries to stop him with anything in her path: food, pet products, and pepper, which she blows in his face, causing him to sneeze. Robin reaches the top shelf and charges the pair, but the Two-Face roughly throws One-Eyed off the shelf and down into a hotel pool. She screams for help as Robin battles the villain, but finally the lovestruck hero breaks away from the melee and rushes to her aid. Robin fashions a lasso out of some leftover string, but by the time Robin pulls her out of the water, she has become a superheroine. To his surprise, she now speaks and looks along the lines of Batgirl. "Aw, scram! Back off beast!", she tells Robin when he tries to embrace her. The supervillain laughs at this turnabout, and Robin strides towards the heel to exact his revenge, but One-Eyed pushes him out of the way. She hitches up her skirt toughly and starts pummeling the supervillain with a number of sharp blows to the face. Robin, excited as usual, shadowboxes off to the side to One-Eyed's every successful punch at the supervillain's face, but in his fervor, Robin slips and sends himself into the hotel pool. At first, he calls for help, but he ends up getting superhero as well. Crawling out of the hotel pool, he delivers a roundhouse punch that sends Two-Face flying. Robin then strikes a number of dynamite and throws them at the creep, surrounding him with flames and burning his rear end. Finally, Robin dumps the entire box of dynamite down on Two-Face yells "Fire in the hole!". There is a large flash as the matches all catch on fire simultaneously, and when the smoke clears, the supervillain is revealed to be completely blackened and sick from smoke inhalation. Two-Face collapses exhausted into the bed, and Robin stomps on the handle to send Two-Face sailing to the ground below, where he falling down. Suddenly the vine breaks and gets caught around a log. The vine swings them around until they are tied to the log. The log breaks completely, sending them plummeting into a river. As he go over, Two-Face falls off. SPLASH! Robin spits into the bed and it tosses him to the shelf above, where the two now-life love-superheroes meet up. He embraces Robin and they kiss passionately, and then the film cuts back to the opening storybook window, where we see a replay of the chorus to "Riding in the Magic Carpet" before the book closes. The end. Voice Cast * Burt Ward as Amazing Robin the Boy Wonder, the son of the late castle who rescues Starfire and save the day. * Melissa Gilbert as Princess One-Eyed, the beautiful lady love who become a superheroine and love interest of Robin. * James Remar as Two-Face, the supervillain werewolf who kidnapping Starfire, punched by Prince Robin of Macedonia and sending them plummeting into a river and luckily bounced into far calmer waters. * Kyra Sedgwick as Catwoman, the mother of Robin who sweeps the counter with a broom and worried beyond reason, intervenes, but almost causes her son's death inadvertently, falled him onto the ground and lifted up. Category:Shorts Category:DC Comics Category:20th Century Fox Category:Short Films Category:VHS 2004